Voriconazole is a broad-spectrum triazole antifungal agent and it is indicated for treatment of invasive aspergillosis, serious invasive infections caused by fluconazole-resistant Candida (including candida krusei), and serious infections caused by scedosporium and fusarium. The pharmaceutical composition of the present invention mainly applies for treating progressive and life-threatening infections in immunodeficient patients. Voriconazole phosphate is a prodrug of the Voriconazole, which takes effects by being quickly hydrolyzed into voriconazole in body. Due to extremely poor water solubility of the voriconazole, a hydroxypropyl-β-cyclodextrin wrapping method is used in order to solubilize voriconazole for injection. However, this causes an increase in incidence rate of side effects. Hydroxypropyl-β-cyclodextrin is a novel excipient emerging in recent years. Since this excipient has a superior solubilizing effects on a plurality of poorly soluble drugs there is a trend that this excipient is rapidly increasingly used. However, its safety has not been deeply understood by now. It is reported in some literate that this excipient has somewhat hemolysis, renal toxicity and carcinogenicity, and may present more serious toxic side effects that remains unknown to us. Thus, care must be taken during its use. In foreign countries, there have been only few marketed drug preparations (e.g. drug products for treating serious infections or tumors) intended for particular indications in which hydroxypropyl-β-cyclodextrin is used, demonstrating the safety of the hydroxypropyl-β-cyclodextrin has not been sufficiently ascertained. Under such circumstance, in-depth study and observations shall be conducted on this excipient so as to further reveal its potential toxic and side effects instead of using it extensively in injections as a regular excipient. Adverse reactions caused by intravenous injection of hydroxypropyl-β-cyclodextrin mainly emerge as renal toxicity and hemolysis which are principally associated with known impurity of this excipient β-cyclodextrin. This impurity firstly induces vacuolar lesions at distal kidney tubules and produces giant lysosomes and noticeable acicular crystals in epidermal cells. It is speculated that the crystals are very likely to be a composite of cyclodextrin with cholesterols or lipoproteins. Later, significant changes take place in an organelle such as mitochondrial swelling, or irreversible breaking of intercellular tight junction between the Golgi apparatus and the cells at the fundus of smooth endoplasmic reticulum. Esterification of voriconazole phosphate is an effective measure to reduce these side effects. Voriconazole phosphate and its preparation methods have been disclosed in a plurality of Chinese patents.